


Everything Happens for a Reason

by Starlight1395



Series: Self-Indulgence [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Your boyfriend chose the woman he was cheating on you with over you, so you decided to use the fancy hotel room you had gotten for the two of you and turn the weekend into a pity party to get your feelings out. The last thing you were expecting was a knock at the door - except maybe four dripping wet men standing in the hallway asking to use your balcony. The next morning, you're trying to figure out how the night before wasn't a dream.





	Everything Happens for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So TOP and Sengri are referred to as their stage names through this mostly because I'm stupid. I want to write more one-shots like this but I don't know if this is any good in the first place.

Jiyong shrugged off his jacket and grabbed one of the many packs of cigarettes from his suite case. The five of them had just gotten back to their hotel after a long day of interviews and other tiring activities. He had made a comment about being too old to keep up such a schedule, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Top. He went to the balcony door, waving off the invitation to go to the hotel pool. As much as he loved his band mates, they could be very loud.

He went onto the balcony and closed the door behind him, but he could still hear the loud singing and talking coming from the others. He took a deep breath and let the cool air sting his lungs for a moment before taking a cigarette and lighting it with ease. He took a long drag from it and felt his whole body relax. He knew he shouldn’t smoke so much – he was an idol. Not only did he sing for a living but he knew others looked up to him as an example. He took another drag and told himself he would quit first thing in the morning.

The sudden quiet snapped Jiyong out of his daydream for a moment. The hotel door slammed shut, cutting off the voices completely, and Jiyong realized how peaceful it was. Crickets gently sang and he could hear cars faintly below. He glanced down and watched the ant sized people walk around the sidewalk. He finished his first cigarette and pulled another out with no hesitation. As he lit it, the breeze carried a voice over to him. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying until their voice grew stronger.

“You’re scared of my crude words and my rough eyes, but actually I’m afraid. I want to go back but I have no were to go, I want to love but no one to love me, what am I supposed to do?” The voice sang slowly. Jiyong almost didn’t recognize his own song because she was singing in a different tempo that changed it so drastically. He glanced over to his right and almost fell off the balcony.

On the balcony directly next to his was a girl, sitting on the railing with her legs dangling over the six story drop. She was staring out but not actually looking at anything specific, wearing an oversized t-shirt and tall socks. Her feet kicked ever so slightly, which caused her to tilt side to side with the breeze. Her words faded to a faint hum, and Jiyong was suddenly aware just how dangerously high up they were.

“That’s not too smart.” He said as casually as he could. The girl didn’t flinch, nor did she look at him.

“Neither is smoking but here we are.” She said easily. Jiyong couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“You got me there,” He finished his second cigarette and stubbed it out on the railing, letting the butt fall to the balcony below. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really,” She said, still not looking at him. A breeze blew past and ruffled her hair, but she didn’t seem fazed by the chill. “I’m not going to jump.” She said suddenly. Jiyong raised an eyebrow and lit another cigarette.

“You sure?” He asked, flicking some ash. She was silent for a second, glancing down at the street below her before answering.

“Yes…?”

“That sounded more like a question than a statement.”

“I guess,” She said, her shoulders slumping some. Jiyong wanted to find a way to pull her off the ledge, but before he could say anything else she swung her legs around and hopped off the precarious railing. She finally looked at him, but didn’t seem surprised. She opened her mouth to say something but clicked it shut a second later before turning to go back in to her own room. She hesitated again at the door and turned back to him. “Tell your friends to keep it down. They’re very loud.” She said, going inside and drawing the blinds before Jiyong could even let his jaw drop.

* * *

  
You didn’t know what was more shocking. The fact that your room is next to G-Dragon himself, or that you didn’t actually fall over the ledge. Contrary to how you were acting on the balcony, you were quite intoxicated. You didn’t know what you were expecting – you knew your boyfriend had been cheating on you. So why did you think it was a good idea to book a fancy hotel for the weekend? You knew he wouldn’t pick you, but part of you hoped.

Pushing through the empty bottles on the table, you searched for your phone but finding nothing. With a sigh, you threw yourself onto the couch and sipped whatever was closest to you. You arrived that morning around five, and realized your mistake around seven, which meant you had all day to stock up on alcohol and comfort foods.

The heater kicked on without you telling it to, blasting your room with hot air. It wasn’t too bad, but mixed with your intoxicated state, you were sweating in minutes. You clumsily tried to take off the oversized shirt that was hiding your shorts but your arm got tangled and you ended up sitting on the floor with one arm out and the other stuck. Sighing again, you managed to put your shirt back on and decided it was better to be warm than tied up.

Just then, a knock came from the door. You looked over, confused. The only person you knew in this city made it quite clear he didn’t want anything to do with you, and you were pretty sure you weren’t drunk enough to order room service without knowing. You looked through the peephole but whoever was there was standing too close for you to make anything out. Without caring, you opened the door. Standing there were four dripping wet men, smiling and soaking the carpet. You stood in silence for a moment before you spoke.

“Can I help you?” You asked, trying to keep your words from slurring too much. The man with brown hair and large nose grinned at you.

“Our friend locked us out and we think he’s taking a bath. Could we use your balcony to sneak back into our room?” He asked easily, as if he were simply asking to borrow your phone. You blinked at him, taken off guard by the strange request. You took a good look at the others and tried to make a decision. The tallest of the four had bright pink hair that was starting to go dark at the roots. The one to his right had soft blonde hair that came to a point between his eyes and the fourth was shorter with pastel pink hair that was swept back. As strange as they looked, you knew exactly who they were. You closed your eyes for a moment before shaking your head with a smirk and opening the door wider.

“You may not use my balcony but you can come in and dry off. I’m sure you must be cold,” Before you even finished speaking, the men let themselves in, dripping all over your carpet. You smirked a little and closed the door, wondering if you were sober enough to handle this. “I’m glad I stole a few extra towels when I was at the pool earlier.” You said to yourself as you gathered an armful of said towels for the men, who had politely waited for you rather than soaking the rest of your room as well.

“Help yourself to a drink if you want,” You said, gathering the wet towels and tossing them in your tub. “This weekend is mostly a pity party so I definitely bought too much.”

“A pity party?” The brunette asked, picking up one of the beers from the mini fridge.

“My boyfriend dumped me,” You rolled your eyes, the alcohol making it easy to say that without crying. “He had been cheating on me for months and I thought if I booked us a romantic weekend he would choose me over her. Spoiler – I was wrong.”

“Damn…” The brunette breathed, looking at his friends. “Well, I’m Daesung, and we can make this pity party a little livelier, if you think you’re up for it.” You instantly perked up at the challenge.

“I’m never one to back down from a challenge Daesung,” You said with a sinister smirk. “Show me what you’ve got.” Dae grinned back and brushed the hair from his eyes. The other three quickly introduced themselves, not that you didn’t know who they were.

Within ten minutes they had pushed all your furniture to the edges of the room, leaving the center wide open, and had helped themselves to your drinks until they were decently tipsy as well. Only then did Daesung drape his arm around your shoulder and explain the rules to his game.

“Okay, so we play a song and you gotta spin around in a circle for ten seconds and then you gotta dance to the song, if you fall you’re out!” He said, his words sounding less formal the more he drank. You giggled and pushed him to the center.

“You start though,” You said, taking another sip. You were more than intoxicated at that point. You didn’t think you were blackout yet, but you were getting close. “I wanna make sure I understand the rules.” You gave him a fake pout, which caused his face to turn red.

“I want to pick the song for Dae.” Sengri said with a lopsided smirk. Daesung’s grin became a little more nervous, but he pulled up his swim trunk and nodded. Sengri hit play and popular BTS song started to play. Daesung began spinning around as you and the others counted to ten for him. When you yelled ten he straightened up and started flailing his arms around. He almost fell over twice, barely managing to catch his balance. When the song ended, he collapsed on the bed, panting.

“That was amazing,” You were laughing so hard your side was cramping up. He returned your grin and began laughing too. “I don’t think I could top that performance.”

“It’s your turn.” Daesung poked your cheek before giggling and letting his hand fall back onto the bed. You cackled loudly, which made everyone else burst into laughter as well.

“I don’t wanna do it alone!” You protested, pretending to pout again.

“I’ll do it with you.” Top said with an easy grin. While he drank just as much as Daesung, Sengri and Yongbae, he seemed to carry it better.

“Oh my hero!” You crooned, wrapped your arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. His cool exterior cracked as his face turned the same shade of pink as his hair. He didn’t push you away until Yongbae picked a song for the two of you. You didn’t recognize it, but you were having too much fun to care much about the song choice.  
You somehow managed to spin the ten seconds without falling, and made it all of fifteen seconds into the song. Top swung his arms a little too fast, causing him to topple over like a tree – taking you down with him. You both landed in a pile, laughing to the point of tears. As you were untangling yourselves, a knock came from the door again. Struggling to your feet, you made your way over and opened it halfway.

“Helloooo?” You asked, half singing and half slurring your words. Yongbae followed you over and draped himself over your shoulders, grinning lazily at Jiyong, who looked freshly showered and was trying to bite back a smile.

“I would like to complain?” Jiyong said, letting his smile finally be free. “You are being so loud that it disturbed my bath.”

“Oh shut up Gigi,” Yongbae said, wrapping his arms tighter around you in an embrace and resting his chin on your shoulder. “Get your ass in here and drink.” Jiyong grinned wider and let himself in, causing a cheer to echo though the room.

* * *

  
You woke up but kept your eyes firmly shut. You were thankful that your head didn’t hurt too badly, but it did still hurt. That, paired with a sour stomach made you want to go back to sleep and pretend you weren’t hung over. You stayed like that for a few minutes, eyes closed and listening to the breathing around you.

Bits and pieces of the night before came drifting back which gave you enough motivation to open your eyes and look around. The room was a mess, the furniture still pushed every which way. Daesung had crashed on the couch and was using a pillow as a blanket. Yongbae was cuddling another pillow on the carpet. You felt movement on your right and saw Top was facing you, sound asleep. You felt another steady breath behind you and managed to see Jiyong, also sleeping peacefully. Now that you saw him, you were aware of his arm draped over your waist. You tried to wiggle out from between the two men without waking them, and you managed to make it all the way out when the bathroom door opened and Sengri walked out of the cloud of steam.

“Oh, good morning!” He said, bright and chipper. You glared up at him, squinting your eyes at the sudden light. “I ordered some room service before my shower so it should be here soon. If you wanted to shower, I would do it now. They’re notorious bathroom hogs.” He gave you a soft smile and you couldn’t help but return it.

You grabbed a clean dress and undergarments before slipping into the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up and there were words that were already fading written in the fog.  
“Rise and shine,” You read with a smile. You shook your head and started the water, excited to feel clean after how sweaty you had gotten that night. “How are these boys real?” You asked yourself as you stripped. You showered quickly, knowing the hot water wasn’t going to last long. As you dried yourself, you felt your stomach rebel and you managed to make it to the toilet before throwing up the contents of your stomach along with what felt like half your organs. By the time you had thoroughly emptied your stomach into the toilet the steam had already cleared from the bathroom. You grimaced and flushed, brushing your teeth a little extra carefully.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you were surprised to see everyone not only awake, but talking like living humans. Sengri stood when you came out and handed you a glass of water.

“It sounded like you could use this,” He said with an apologetic smile. You took it and smiled back, mumbling an apology which he laughed off. “Daesung rushed back to our room the second he woke and I would bet anyone that he did the same thing. Do you feel better at least?”

“Much, actually,” You drained half the glass and instantly felt your body perk up with the hydration. “I feel like I could run a marathon.”

“Oh really?” Top raised a single eyebrow and you scoffed.

“Of course not,” You finished your water and placed the empty cup on the table with the empty bottles. “Even if I wasn’t hung over I wouldn’t want to run a marathon.”

“Hey guys.” Daesung found his way back to your room. He had showered and changed, but still looked like he was about to pass out.

“Hey Dae,” Sengri handed him a glass of water as well. “You feeling up to breakfast?”

“Don’t mention food right now.” He groaned and sat heavily on the bed. Jiyong finally sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he had a red line down his cheek from the pillow.

“Good morning everyone,” He said, his voice low and gravely with sleep. “Did someone order room service?”

“Actually, yes. Come help yourself.” Sengri said, doing the same thing. It was then that you noticed what had taken over the other table. He had ordered the whole kitchen it seemed – every kind of breakfast food you could think of and then some took up every inch of the small coffee table. Jiyong rolled off the bed and fell heavily onto the ground, but he didn’t seem too disgruntled because he slowly stood and made his way over to the table.

“You’re so good to us.” Jiyong said with a wistful sigh as he took a bite of a piece of toast. You smiled at the two of them as you started to gather the empty bottles. You saw how close they all were and it made your chest warm.

“Here, let me help you.” Top offered, but you brushed him off.

“Most of this was here before you came,” You smiled at him. “Besides, you’re my guests aren’t you? Wouldn’t it be rude to make you clean?”

“But didn’t we intrude on your room and drink your alcohol?” He countered, stepping in your way. You rolled your eyes and dropped the bottles into the small trashcan. Before you could pick anything else up, Yongbae snuck up behind you and trapped your arms at your side. He easily picked you up and sat you on the bed between his legs, your back against his chest and his chin on your shoulder. He was so warm that you didn’t want to put up a fight.

“Whoops, looks like you’re trapped,” He said, his voice vibrating your back. “Guess we’ll have to clean up for you.”

You rolled your eyes and relaxed into his chest, watching Dae, Sengri and Top try to throw the bottles into the trash – even though the missed more often than not. Jiyong joined you on the bed, watching the scene silently as he ate his breakfast. The look on his face made you think this kind of thing was a more common occurrence than it should be.

“You know, you really had me worried last night,” Jiyong said quietly. Yongbae glanced over at him but didn’t say anything. “I really thought you were going to do it.”

“Yeah well, me too.” You answered truthfully. He took a sharp breath but didn’t say anything at first.

“Why my song?” He asked, his voice even softer than before. Only you and Yongbae could hear his words.

“When I first heard it… I don’t know. I guess it really spoke to me, as cheesy as that sounds,” You shrugged a little, not looking at Jiyong. “I related because… that’s kind of what I’ve been doing. I act out and pretend to be heartless but in reality I’m just looking for someone to love me. It gets stuck in my head whenever I’m sad and singing makes my chest hurt a little less.”

“I see…” He trailed off, not commenting on what you said. Before you could think of something to say in return, Daesung came over and shoved you off the bed.

“Come on,” He said with a grin. “I wanted to check out the town and these assholes don’t want to go with me.”

“I thought you were too hung over.” You said smartly. He just shrugged and helped you to your feet.

“We’re free till tomorrow and I’m bored. Besides, I haven’t been on a date in a long time so this will be fun!”

“A date it is then.” You laughed and pulled on your shoes. You thanked who or whatever was looking down on you for sending the five of them to you.

“I want to go too…” Sengri pouted through his coffee.

“Yesterday you said shopping was too much effort and that you’d rather be stung by bees than leave the hotel today.” Daesung said in a flat voice. Sengri turned red but just shrugged.

“That was when it was just you. Now that there will be interesting company I want to go.”

“Wow,” Daesung pursed his lips. “That’s rude.”

“You guys go have fun,” Yongbae waved at you from the bed. “I’m gonna catch up on some sleep while I can.”

“Same here. I know as soon as you get back it’s going to be a circus again.” Jiyong laughed and threw himself back on your bed.

“What about you?” You asked Top, who had been mostly silent.

“I’m going to do some reading I think,” He said as he nodded his head a little. “We don’t get down time often and after last night I could use something calm.”

“We’ll be back!” You called to the three as you, Daesung and Sengri piled out the door. You don’t know how you ended up in that situation but you were so glad you did.

* * *

  
“What do you think of this one?” Dae asked, holding up a hideous orange and green suit jacket. “I think it really matches my eyes.”

“It would look really good with those plaid pants you found.” You laughed at his antics. He held the jacket up to his chest and looked at himself in the mirror. The three of you had found a small thrift shop and were going through the outrageous clothing.

“It really would, wouldn’t it?” He mused, turning from side to side.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or if you’re serious.” Sengri commented as he went through a nearby rack.

“I’m always serious,” Daesung said, equally as flippantly, still looking in the mirror. “I think I’m going to get it.”

“Really?” You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in disbelief. He spun around to look at you with fake shock.

“I expect this from him, but you? I feel so betrayed!” He crowed dramatically as he brought the offending jacket up to the cashier who had been watching the three of you with an amused smile for the past half hour.

“Now that you’re done burning my eyes with questionable fashion, can we get lunch?” Sengri draped his arm over your shoulder and steered you towards the door. Dae finished paying for the horrible jacket and thanked the woman before shrugging.

“Yeah okay,” He opened the door for you. “I don’t know what’s around though.”

“There’s a little sandwich shop.” You pointed across the street to a small café with red and white umbrellas outside.

“Perfect!” Sengri said happily and began dragging you across the street.

“Ah you’re going to get us run over!” You laughed as you tried to pull away, but he looped his arm around your neck in a pseudo-headlock.

“At least I’ll die in good company.” He ruffled your hair with his free hand, causing you to squeal and try to pull away again. You heard a click and glanced over to Dae, who wasn’t trying to disguise the fact that he had been taking pictures at all.

“Dae you brat!” You gaped at him in fake disbelief. “I’m gonna get you!” You managed to break free of Sengri and started chasing after Daesung who easily danced out of your reach any time you came close. You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard your name.

You turned, feeling like someone had injected ice into your veins. Coming out of the sandwich shop was your ex-boyfriend and the women he had been cheating on you with. You stared at him, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Your heartbeat was roaring in your ears and you couldn’t remember how to breathe properly. A comforting weight found its way to your shoulders and it was like someone had pressed play on a remote. You glanced at Daesung and shot him a thankful smile before turning to your ex.

“Excuse us,” You said, trying to keep the tremor from your voice. “It looks like you’re blocking the door and we would like to get some lunch.”

“Look, about what happened-” He tried to say, but stopped himself when he saw the look on Daesung’s face.

“This him?” He asked, his usually goofy demeanor gone. You nodded, feeling ashamed. You didn’t want to drag Dae and Sengri into your drama, but here you were doing exactly that.

“Aren’t you the guys from Big Bang?” The other woman said with wide eyes. Your ex did a double take and let his jaw fall open.

“Sorry, we’re on a date right now so no autographs,” Sengri said easily, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Catch us any other day and we would be more than happy.”

“I’m not really feeling sandwiches anymore,” You said quietly. “Maybe we can just order take out back at the hotel?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sengri gave you a warm smile. “I’ll shoot the others a text and tell them to order for us so it’ll be there when we get back.” Your ex said your name again, but this time you didn’t feel like trembling. You looked at him with a blank expression.

“What happened between us has nothing to do with you,” He tried to explain. “It was just the situation, and the circumstances… You understand right?”

“I understand that you cheating on me and dumping me on our one year anniversary was the best thing you could have done to me,” You smirked as he paled. You knew he had forgotten your anniversary but you didn’t care. “Thanks to you, I had one of the most amazing nights of my life.” You didn’t elaborate, letting his mind fill in whatever blanks it wanted to. It didn’t help that Daesung winked at him as he moved his hand from your shoulder to your lower back.

“Come on, let’s get back.” Sengri took your hand and pulled you away from the man who was trying to call your name again. You were surprised how easily you turned away from him, and that power to turn away gave you a new strength that made your heart soar.

* * *

  
“How are you feeling?” Jiyong asked later that night. You had gone back and had dinner with the guys, finishing whatever drinks and snacks were left over from the night before. After a while, most of them found something to occupy their attention, leaving you and Jiyong on the balcony.

“Conflicted.” You answered honestly. He nodded and lit a cigarette before offering one to you, which you declined.

“Daesung told me what happened.”

“I still can’t believe things happened the way they did.”

“Hey,” his voice dropped, and so did your stomach. “Are you okay? Like, are you really okay?”

“I wasn’t,” You responded slowly. “And I didn’t think I would ever recover, but I was able to walk away from him so easily… I guess this is what healing feels like.”

“I’m proud of you.” He turned to you with a grin and you felt your face light up.

“It’s not every day your idol tells you he’s proud of you.” You let out a light giggle and hid your smile behind your hand, trying – and failing – to hide how flustered you were. His grin turned into a smirk and he put his cigarette out on the railing of the balcony.

“You know, pink is a good color for you.” he said, reaching over and brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. He let his fingers hesitate on your cheek for half a moment before letting his hand fall back at his side.

“Jiyong-” You started to say before you were interrupted by the balcony door flinging open. Top stood there, looking upset.

“Were you expecting company?” He asked you, eyebrows furrowed.

“No?” You shook your head, mirroring his expression. You went inside the hotel room and saw Yongbae standing in between Daesung and your ex – the latter of the two sporting a red welt on his cheek. “What are you doing here?” You demanded, running over and pushing your ex away from Yongbae and Daesung.

“I should be asking you the same thing!” He yelled in your face, causing you to flinch back. “Whoring around with not one, not two, but five men the day after we break up? What, did you have them waiting for when you were bored?”

“You know that’s not what happened,” You tried to keep the tears from falling but you were so overwhelmed. “After you left me, I just happened to decide to keep the hotel room for myself and they just happened to knock on my door. They just happened to treat me better in one night than you did in our entire relationship.”

“Let me guess, you slept with them didn’t you? One at a time or all at once huh?” He spat at you, eyes burning. You felt your body tense at the sudden accusation, not sure how he came to that conclusion. You were filled with a sense of calm. “Leave it to the whore to find more whores to whore around with-”

His words were cut off by a sharp slap, and you barely recognized the sudden stinging in your palm. He cradled his face as he fell against the door, more in shock that you hit in than pain. You looked up at him, no emotion in your eyes.

“You can say whatever you want about me,” You started, your voice deadly calm. “I know you already do. But you have no right to say anything about my friends. They were the ones who comforted me and made me smile. They were the ones that stopped me from throwing myself off the balcony. Now you’re going to march your sorry ass out of this hotel, and if I ever see you again there’s going to be a lot more damage than a bruise on your pathetic face.”  
Your ex didn’t say anything. He stared at you for a moment, as if trying to figure out who you were, before turning on his heel and running out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, all the strength left your body and you found yourself kneeling on the floor, surrounded by worried voices and fluttering hands.

“I’m fine…” You said faintly, trying to stand only to stumble into Sengri’s arms.

“You’re in shock,” he said sternly. “Go lay on the bed. I’ll get some tea from the kitchen, okay?” You just nodded, letting him hand you to Yongbae, who laid you on the bed.

“That was…” You were at a loss for words.

“That was pretty hot honestly.” Daesung supplied easily. His sudden answer made you bark out a single laugh followed by some soft chuckles.

“I have to second that.” Jiyong chimed in, sitting on the bed. He patted your hair so you would move your head onto his lap and continued to play with your hair.

“I’m glad I have that bad-ass sexy vibe when I need it,” You joked, the pressure in your chest already fading.

“You’ve always had that vibe, at least since we met you.” Yongbae added, playfully slapping your calf. You laughed and pretended to brush his away before your smile faded and was replaced with a melancholy look.

“What are you thinking about?” Jiyong asked, watching your face change.

“I’m going to wake up soon,” You started, giving the ceiling a bitter smile. Without looking, you could imagine the confused looks on their faces. “Meeting you guys was like a dream – all of this has been like a dream. And tomorrow? We’re going to go our separate ways and it’ll be like this never happened.”

“That’s not true.” Daesung said immediately. You smiled and shook your head, covering your eyes with the crook of your elbow.

“I’m just some random girl you met at a hotel. I’m no one special. I guess I need to rush home because midnight is coming faster and faster.”

“You’re not just some random girl though,” Jiyong gently took your wrist and moved it so you could look at him. “I don’t believe things like this happen randomly. Everything happens for a reason – big and small. I think we met for a reason, don’t you?”

“I suppose…” You weren’t convinced, but you desperately wanted to be.

“I know we have to leave the country soon, but when we come back we have to see each other again,” Dae said pulling out his phone and handing it to you. “I would love for you to text me. Maybe I’ll finally have some good conversations after being around these idiots for so long.”

Your laughs drowned out the sudden sounds of shock from the others, and as soon as Dae’s phone was out of your hand, another replaced it. Sengri came back with a Styrofoam cup and a bowl of ice cream, which you took with a grateful smile.

“Wait, you’re all getting her number while I was out of the room?” He asked, digging for his own. “You guys are dogs, that’s what you are.”  
You sipped the tea and watched them bicker with the most genuine smile you can remember having on your face. Even when Daesung threw a pillow at Jiyong and hit you instead, your smile never faded, though the bruises from the pillow fight right after did.

* * *

  
You checked your phone, waiting for a text. Though three years had passed since you met everyone, you still kept in semi-constant contact. Sometimes they were too busy, or went somewhere that didn’t allow for messaging, but you talked whenever you could. It was almost midnight, and they said they would be stopping by your apartment as soon as they left the airport.

Deciding it was better to keep busy than star at your phone for another hour, you went into the kitchen and finished the dishes from your dinner that you were too tired to do earlier. Before you could even clean two plates, however, your front door slammed open and a hurricane of noise came from the living room.

“There she is!” A loud voice cried as you were suddenly scooped into the air. Looking down, you saw Yongbae. He had changed his hair again, this time to blond and black dreds.

“Congratulations Yongbae!” You said back giving him a tight hug.

“What? No hugs for us?” Daesung smirked at you from the kitchen doorway.

“You didn’t get engaged,” You stuck your tongue out at him. “I’m invited to the wedding right?”

“Of course!” Yongbae grinned, letting you go so you could greet the others.

“Can you be my date?” Dae asked as he gave you an equally as crushing hug. You didn’t get the chance to respond before Jiyong sidled into the kitchen and stole you away from Dae.

“Sorry Dae, she’s already my date,” he winked at you mischievously. “Isn’t that right babe?” Your cheeks flushed bright red and your face broke into a bright grin.

“Yeah, sorry Dae. I already have a date.” You stuck your tongue out at him again and he gasped loudly, placing a hand on his chest as if he had been shot.

“You two are so cruel,” He lamented, placing the back of his other hand on his forehead. “I guess one of you will have to be my date-” he turned to his remaining band mate who had mysteriously disappeared from the doorway. You stopped his pouting easily.

“Are you guy’s hungry? I have dinner in the fridge I can heat up.” Your words were drowned out by various cheers.

Maybe it was a dream, meeting the five of them at such a strange time of your time. But like Jiyong said – everything happens for a reason.


End file.
